Please Don't Touch Them
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Joffrey makes Bran a deal, he can't refuse.


Title: Please Don't Touch Them

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones

Series: none

Pairings: Bran/Joffrey, Sansa/Joffrey, Arya/Joffrey, Robert/Cersei, Tommen/Rickon, and Ned/Catelyn.

Characters: Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Baratheon, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark, Robb Stark, Eddard Stark, Jon Snow, Rickon Stark, Tommen Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, and Catelyn Stark.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Game of Thrones characters. However this fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

Summary: Joffrey makes Bran a deal, he can't refuse.

* * *

"What did you say?"

Joffrey Baratheon smiled as he moved closer to the young Stark before him. Bran shivered as he watched Joffrey eye him such as King Robert eyed the whores. Wrapping his arms around himself, Bran backed into the corner of the stable further trying to create some distance between him and Prince Joffrey.

"I don't like repeating myself." Joffrey announced as he moved closer until his breath fawned over Bran's face. His eyes held an wicked light in them as one of his hands reached up and gripped Bran Stark's cheek roughly. Joffrey smiled as he leaned down forcing a kid onto Bran's lips forcing his head to stay still.

Bran felt the tears bubbling in his eyes as he tried to yank his head away only for the grip on his jaw to tighten to the point he cried out. Joffrey took the advantage sliding his tongue into Bran's mouth licking around it before breaking the forced kiss, an thin line of salvia connecting them.

"You look so beautiful like this." Joffrey whispered as he backed away only a few small steps. Bran glared at the prince but didn't dare more from his spot. His cheeks were wet, eyes turning red, and his lips were bright red for, the harsh kiss placed upon them. Joffrey thought he looked purely beautiful, he couldn't wait to taint him.

"I can tell my father?" Bran whispered after a few seconds. He straighten up as he remembered who he was. He was Bran Stark, son of Eddward Stark, and Catelyn Tully Stark. He was a son of the North. He could get Joffrey until big trouble until he heard the laughter fall out of Joffrey's mouth.

"You could tell me who'll believe you. I am Prince Joffrey Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon. You father's King. You are no one compared to me. Beside if you do tell I'll just take Sansa or Arya instead."

Bran stiffened at the mention of his sisters. Sansa would love to marry Joffrey, she been trying to enjoy their father to make the arrangement but he didn't believe she was ready for it. Joffrey would destroy Sansa, she wouldn't be able to fight back. Arya would run or worst end it before Joffrey ever touched her. "My father would-"

"He would if the King orders it."

"I'll tell my father, he'll find a way. The King is still his best friend. He wouldn't let anything happen to my sisters" Bran whispered more to himself as Joffrey's words sunk in.

"Then Ill tell my mother. I am a Lannister too. Beside if I can't touch your sisters, I can always touch one of your brothers. How about the heir Robb named after my father or your baby brother Rickon. My baby brother Tommen has shown the same interest I hold for you to your baby brother Rickon, maybe I'll help them. Wait, I know the perfect one, the bastard. No one will miss the bastard, no one will notice him gone."

"No! Please not Jon, or Rickon. None of them please." Bran begged.

Joffrey smiled as he reached out ignoring Bran's flinch as he wiped away the newly fallen tears from his baby fat cheeks. "All you have to do is say yes, an I promise no harm will come to them."

Bran just stared at Joffrey before slowly nodding. "Repeat after me. I, Bran Stark belong to Joffrey Baratheon until my dying breath."

"I, Bran Stark belong to Joffrey Baratheon until my dying breath."

"I will always belong to Joffrey Baratheon. For Joffrey is my King, and I am his Queen. This I swear to the new gods, and the old."

"I will alwa-ays belong to Joffrey Baretheon. For Joffrey is my King, and I am his Queen. This I swear to the new gods and the old." Bran whispered as his voice broken slightly. Joffrey smiled innocently as he closed the space between them as he pressed an soft kiss upon Bran's lips before holding his hand out. "I believe we have an engagement to announce, come along my Queen."

"Yes my King." Bran whispered as more tears assaulted his cheeks. He could do this, for his sisters, and brothers. He was a Stark and an Tully, family before anything else.


End file.
